Naming Trivia
This is a list of trivia concerning the names of people, objects, places and other subjects involving the Miniskirt Pirates/Mouretsu Pirates series. Characters *Grunhilde Serenity: The element Hilde in Grunhilde's name is derived from Hildr, which means battle in Old Norse. The element Grun (or Grün) means green in German. *Coorie: Coorie's name can also be translated as courier, which refers to an individual or group who deliver documents or packages. Coorie is also an alternative spelling of the Scottish verb courie, meaning to nestle or snuggle. *Schnitzer: Schnitzer's name is a German word meaning 'carver'. *Syoko Kobayashimaru: Syoko's family name comes from the famous Kobayashimaru test from Star Trek. *Gonzaemon Kato *Lynn Lambretta: Lynn's family name, Lambretta, is associated with a , including a , a , at least two music bands and the Italian term for a " " in football. *Talvikki Launo: "Talvikki" is Finnish and means (a genus of evergreen herbaceous plants native to northern temperate and arctic regions). It can also be used as a females first name. "Launo" is a Finnish first name for males believed to originate from the name Klaus or Laurentius. *Kenjo Kurihara: Kenjo's nickname in the novels is the same as that of the notorious 18th century pirate (real name Edward Teach). *Quartz Christie: Quartz is a silicate mineral, formed from a framework of SiO2 and the second most abundant mineral in the Earth's crust. Christie is a surname of Scottish origin, originally meaning "son of Christian/Christopher". *Kanata Mugen: His full name roughly translates to 'beyond infinity'. *Professor Mugen: The professor's surname, Mugen, means infinite or infinity. *Scarlett Cypher: Scarlett (or Scarlet) is derived from an occupational surname referring to one who sells cloth of scarlet (a bright red, slightly towards orange). Cypher (or cipher) is a code or algorithm for encryption/decryption. *Christie Sherwood: Her surname, Sherwood, is the name of in Nottinghamshire, England, famous for its association with the legend of . Her first name is a surname of Scottish origin, also used as a given name, originally meaning "son of Christian/Christopher". *Athena Sakyura: Her given name is that of the . *Bunzaemon Kato: Bunzaemon's full name, Chirusonian Bunzaemon Kato, is a play on the name of a character in , Kisoya Chilthonian Bunzaemon Jr, the difference being the family name and Chilthonian being changed from katakana to hiragana (making use of interchangeable s and th pronounciation). *Noel Blue: Her given name is a , with the feminine form Noelle, meaning . *Khan: Earl Khan and Hammer Khans' name is an and also used as . *Sasha Staple *Müller Grant: is a German word meaning ' ', used as . is a given and surname of English origin, with several possible origins, one deriving from words meaning 'tall' or 'large'. *Sai: The secondary radar operator's name is the same as the Japanese word for ' '. Ships *Bentenmaru: The ship's name is comprised of two elements - the first, Benten, comes from the Japanese goddess Benten, also known as , and the second, Maru (丸, Circle), is a common suffix applied to . *Barbaroosa: The Barbaroosa's name is likely a corruption of Barbarossa (meaning 'red beard'). *Odette II: Odette is a French female given name, combining the Old German name Oda and the diminutive -tte. It is also the name of the White Swan in . The ship's original name, Hakuchou, also means 'White Swan'. *Karyoubinga: The ship's name comes from the Japanese name for the , a creature from Buddhism. *Queen Serendipity: refers to the unexpected chance-occurrence of events in a way that is beneficial or pleasant. *Jabberwocky: The ship's name comes from the which appears in Lewis Carroll's novel . *Grand Cross: In astrology, a is an occurrence involving four planets entering a position where they are separated from each other by square aspects (90 degrees apart), forming a cross. *Parabellum: The ship's name is derived from the Latin phrase ' ', which means 'If you want peace, prepare for war'. *El Santo: The ship's name means 'The Saint' in Spanish. *Viracocha: The ship's name is that of an . *Shangri-La: The ship's name is that of a fictional place from the novel , described as a mystical, harmonious valley, an isolated Himalayan utopia, which has become synonymous with any earthly paradise. *Murakamimaru: The ship's name is comprised of three elements, the first Mura (村) meaning 'village', the second Kami (上) meaning 'god' or 'spirit', and the third, Maru (丸, Circle), is a common suffix applied to . *Kokuchou: The ship's name means 'Black Swan'. Aside from it being a species of swan, 'Black Swan' is also an epithet associated with the character Odile from , the evil counterpart to Odette the White Swan. *Neuschwanstein: The ship's name means 'New Swan Stone' in German. A famous castle in Germany is also named , after a character in one of 's operas, the Swan Knight. *Admiral Hornblower: The ship is named after the fictional naval officer , protagonist of a series of novels by C.S. Forester. *Margarita: The ship is named after a , made of tequila, triple sec and lemon or lime juice. *Mine Jugend Arcadia Classes *Locutus-class: This class is likely named after Locutus of Borg from Star Trek: The Next Generation. *Rhincodon-class: This class's name is the Latin name for the and its genus. *Talbot-class: This class's name is associated with a , including an , a , place and person name, a peerage, as well as several and scientific subjects. Other *Flint: is a sedimentary cryptocrystalline form of the mineral quartz. *Garnet A: is a type of gemstone. *HAL-bou: Lynn's personal computer is named after the rogue computer HAL 9000 from . *Human Torch: The company shares its name with a of the . *Methuselah: Their name is derived from , a man from the Bible said to have lived the longest, dying at 969 years old. *Yggdrasil Group: The conglomerate's name comes from the World Tree in Norse mythology. Titles *The title of the short story included in the Mouretsu Pirates Perfect Guide Book in the Mouretsu Pirates Blu-Ray Box, On Her Majesty's Space Pirates captainMARIKA (Official Twitter)(王女殿下の宇宙海賊, Ōjodenka no Uchū Kaizoku, Her Royal Highness The Princess's Space Pirate), is a reference to (Japanese title: 女王陛下の007, Joōheika no 007, Her Majesty The Queen's 007). References Category:Trivia